yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yosenju
| kanji = 妖仙獣 | furi = ようせんじゅう | romaji = Yōsenjū |fr_name=Yosenju |de_name=Yosenju |it_name=Yosenju |pt_name=Yosenju |ko_name=요선수 |ko_hanja=妖仙獸 |ko_romanized=Yoseonsu | es_name = Yosenju | sets = * Booster SP: Tribe Force * Secrets of Eternity * The Secret Forces * Crossed Souls | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Yosenju" (妖仙獣 Yōsenjū), là một archetype các quái thú PHONG được ra mắt trong Booster SP: Tribe Force, và được sử dùng bởi Shingo Sawatari trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Cùng kết hợp với việc các archetype khác được phát hành trong Tribe Force đều có một phần nào đó dựa theo các archetype của Duel Terminal. "Yosenju" được gợi lên để thể hiện sự tôn thờ đối với các chiến thuật của archetype "Mist Valley". Mô tả Thông thường, họ hay ẩn mình trong núi sâu có nhiều lốc xoáy để trui rèn luyện tập, nhưng cứ một lần trong tháng vào mỗi năm, họ tạo ra những cơn bão dữ xuống các vùng đất bên dưới. Con người dần cho rằng sức mạnh của họ là thiên tai vượt tầm hiểu biết của loài người.The Organization - New Duel Terminal World Lores Tạo hình Xuất hiện Các quái thú "Yosenju" được xây dựng dựa theo các yếu tố Thần thoại Nhật bản và Văn hóa dân gian– đặc biệt là về Yōkai có sức mạnh dựa vào-GIÓ. Một số thành viên được dựa theo Kamaitachi. Theo văn hóa dân gian, đó là những sinh vật giống con Chồn cưỡi lốc xoáy, tìm mọi cách để cắt đứt thịt khách bộ hành mà họ không hay biết bằng bộ liềm và móng của chúng. "Yamamisaki of the Hermit Yokai" được theo nguyên bản của sinh vật có tên là "Yama Misaki"– một cơn gió ma quỷ có hình dạng như một cái đầu người cưỡi không khí và sử dụng các linh hồn tội lỗi làm bánh xe. Quái thú Dao động của archetype này đề cập nhiều về lĩnh vực Thần đạo (Shinto) hơn là văn hóa dân gian. "Urenjinchuu" và "Sarenjinchuu" đại diện cho một nửa của Cổng Torii, được dùng để đánh dấu ranh giới giữa cõi trần với chốn linh thiêng cùng "Daibakaze the Malevolent Hermit Yokai" thể hiện sự tôn thờ đối với Thần Thánh trong trạng thái phẫn nộ bộc phá. Điều thú vị là, "Daibakaze" được lấy cảm hứng từ cả "Kamaitachi" Yokai và khái niệm về "Thần Phong" hay "Kamikaze." Lối chơi Cho đến nay, các quái thú được tiết lộ đều có hệ PHONG và Loại-Beast, Beast-Warrior và Rock. Chiến lược chính của chúng tập trung vào việc Phủ Sân bằng cách Triệu hồi Thường hay Dao động. Các thành viên của archetype này chịu một phần ảnh hưởng từ hiệu ứng ngoài của quái thú Spirit làm chúng được trả lại về tay vào Giai đoạn Kết thúc khi mà trước đó chúng được Triệu hồi Thường, cùng một số ngoại lệ như "Daibakaze the Malevolent Hermit Yokai" và "Yamamisaki of the Hermit Yokai"– sẽ được trả lại khi được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt– và "Sarenjinchu, Torii of the Hermit Yokai" và "Urenjinchu, Torii of the Hermit Yokai" hoàn toàn thiếu mất hiệu ứng này. Ngoài ra, các thành viên chủ lực của archetype này cũng sở hữu các hiệu ứng giúp chúng trả lại các lá bài khác từ sân đấu về tay. Các quái thú trong archetype này được xây dựng để tận dụng hết lợi thế về giới hạn Cấp sao trong việc Triệu hồi Dao động. Hầu hết quái thú đều có Cấp sao là 4, 6, hoặc 10, với Giới hạn Dao động sẵn có là 3, 5, 7, và 11, tất cả đều có trong archetype này. With any combination of "Hermit Yokai" Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones, it is possible to access at least one Level/category of monster. There are two Locks possible within the archetype, taking advantage of the monster effects of "Sarenjinchuu" and "Urenjinchuu." The monsters, respectively, prevent the opponent from targeting other "Hermit Yokai" monsters with Attacks and Effects. Controling two copies of either monster will prevent the opponent from attacking "Hermit Yokai" monsters or using any effect which targets "Hermit Yokai" monsters altogether. Using 2 "Sarenjinchuu" in this way can be an effective method of stalling for time until one can take the offensive. Tham Khảo Category:TCG and OCG archetypes